Current reorganization technologies require that Information Management System (IMS) Batch Message Processing (BMP), DLI (Data Language Interface) and DBB (IMS batch) jobs (all of which are heretofore referred to as IMS Batch jobs or IMS jobs) be temporarily stopped in order to reorganize databases that these jobs access. This may be a cumbersome process for customers as it requires that they coordinate production outages with the execution of their IMS database maintenance utilities. The risk of relying on manual intervention to properly stop and restart these IMS jobs is not feasible because a large IMS environment may contain dozens, even hundreds, of jobs to be stopped and restarted.
Also, current technologies that provide coordination between the IMS jobs accessing IMS databases and their maintenance utilities increase processing overhead for the IMS batch jobs as well as alter the execution dynamic of the IMS jobs by abending and restarting the IMS business application program. These shortcomings have been deemed tolerable due to the lack of automated or programmatic alternatives.